Skylanders: The Legend of Aquilla The Mighty
by AquillaTheMighty
Summary: A girl from earth is sucked into a portal, only to find herself transformed into the Skylander she designed years ago. Now, Aquilla and the newest team of rookie Skylanders must fight to prevent Kaos's new plan that threatens not just the Skylands, but all the worlds in existence.
1. A Glitch In The System

Slam! The door closed, and the girl rushed to her PS4, the new Skylanders game in her hands, and a Creation Crystal.

The girl with blonde hair and green eyes sat down on the end of her bed, throwing her black jacket away and turning on her console and HD TV, turning up the volume. Her name was Mia, and she'd been waiting for this game's release for a long time. She'd camped outside the store all night, and she was finally ready to play it.

She turned on the game, plugged in her portal, and... something went wrong.

The portal flashed a bright blood-red and it burst out, sparks flying everywhere as the shockwave blew her back. A purple portal formed, and grew wider and wider with each second, sucking her in.

There was a sound like a scream, distorted, like when you pull out your game's cartridge and the audio glitches. Only now, she realized, the sound was her own scream, digitizing as she was turned into code.


	2. What Am I?

When Mia awoke, she was on the grass-covered ground, and two Skylanders were looking down at her. Stealth Elf, and her favourite Skylander besides Spyro, Drobot.

"Unit detected. Do you detect any injury?" Drobot asked.

She screamed.

"Command not recognized." Drobot said.

She screamed and screamed until Stealth Elf grabbed her mouth and covered it. "Stop screaming and start talking. Who are you?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Are you Shkylandersh?" Mia asked muffledly.

"Our cover's been blown!" Stealth Elf yelled, getting her blades out, holding them to Mia's head. "Tell us who you are!"

"I'm Mia!" Mia yelled. "My portal blew up, and I ended up here!"

"Your portal..." Stealth Elf thought. "Are you a Portal Master?"

"Yes!" Mia said.

"Do you really think we'd believe that?"

"Scanning... Chances of Mia lying... Zero percent." Drobot said.

"Drobot, do you believe this?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Analysis indicates... Yes."

Mia tried to stand up, only to fall down again. Her legs felt... weird.

"You certainly look different from what we were expecting." Stealth Elf said.

"Huh?" Mia asked.

Stealth Elf picked her up and took her over to the water pond, and used it as a mirror.

Mia looked at her reflection, then down at her body, and screamed. Instead of a normal girl's legs, she had claws, and her body had turned into the body of a purple dragon, with big red and purple dragon wings... but instead of a dragon head on that dragon body, it was like she was a weird kind of centaur, because her upper body was a human's body, her old body. Her blonde hair wasn't changed, but her green eyes had become much brighter, and they had purple pupils. Her normal human chest now had scales on it, like a leotard, but she still felt naked without anything else on.

Mia screamed and covered herself with her hands. "What am I?" She asked, getting up unsteadily on her four dragon legs, her arms straight out try and help her balance.

"Analysing... your body does not fit any Dragon in my database. Element: Magic."

"We need to take you back to Eon." Stealth Elf said.

"Alright, let's go." Mia said, slowly taking a step forwards, and then falling.

Stealth Elf sighed and made decoys of herself, which picked Mia up and started carrying her to the Skylanders base.


	3. There Ain't No Party Like A Dragon Party

In a big building somewhere in the Skylands she realized was some kind of HQ, Mia looked up at Eon, the giant floating head, in awe. All around her, Skylanders were looking at her. Drobot, Spyro, Shroom Boom, Blast Zone, Fling Kong, Stealth Elf, Blackout, Spotlight, and all the others.

"In all my years, I've never seen anything like this. A portal master... entering the Skylands?" Eon said, surprised.

"Can she still use her portal abilities?" Spyro asked.

Mia pointed her arms forward and focused, and summoned Spyro in front of her, making him teleport.

"Woah!" Spyro said.

"Yeah, I think I still have those portal abilities." Mia said, her hands still glowing.

And then massive purple lasers shot from her arms, shooting through the walls of the building they were in, to her surprise. She screamed, and the magic lasers turned into beams of fire, then beams of light, then darkness, then earth, then water, then air, then life, then undead, then back to magic. Quils made of magic appeared in the air around her, spinning around her, switching elements over and over, and then they stopped when she calmed down.

"Those aren't the only abilities you have." Spyro noticed, and everyone cheered. It was like she was an athlete, and she'd just won some kind of amazing competition.

"She can use all the elements?" Stealth Elf gasped.

"Strength level... Not possible." Drobot said. "But at least it explains her low defensive levels."

"This power... You'd make a fine Skylander. Stealth Elf, Drobot, what have you learned today?" Eon asked.

"The intel gathered indicates... Kaos is planning something. Current military might: 423.33333(repeating of course)% greater than ever." Drobot said.

"He's summoning a lot of monsters around this new castle he made, like he's planning on attacking us, and we were on our way back here when we ran into the Portal Master." Stealth Elf said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Spyro asked.

"I'm..." Mia began to say. She was about to tell them her name, but then... she remembered the name she gave this skylander when she designed it. "Aquilla the Mighty!"

"Very well. Aquilla the Mighty... I hereby declare you our newest Skylander!" Eon shouted.

Everyone cheere, and they quickly led her into a massive party room, where they danced, they ate, they played Pin The Tail On The Thrown Sheep, and they had a great time.

 _Meanwhile_

"Soon, those foolish Skylanders will learn of my greatness!" Kaos yelled, standing on top of his new evil throne, a new ten-foot black staff in his hands with a massive glowing purple crystal on the end.

"OUR greatness." A new voice said, a twenty-something woman's voice. The voice came from the shadows, where three people were posing intimidatingly.

"Shut up!" A higher and younger voice yelled, slapping her in the head.

"Never! The world will remember my name!" She yelled back, slapping her.

The third member, male, sighed.

"You three... My new Dark Portal Masters... Are you sure I can trust you?" Kaos asked, pointing the staff at them.

"Meh." The third member said, shrugging.

"What he MEANS is... We won't let you down, boss." The older woman promised.


	4. The New Team

_The next day_

"Alright, here's your new room, and your new squad." Spyro said as he brought her to her new room in Skylanders Academy. It was a lot like the dorms of fancy colleges, but it also had the kind of stuff you'd see in greek colosseums.

"My new squad?" Aquilla asked.

"Yeah. When we're not summoned by portal masters, we go on our own missions, or just have fun when we're not on duty." Spyro said.

She noticed a really sweet scent, and smiled. "That smells good!"

"Yeah, that's one of your teammates." Spyro said.

"Is she a plant Skylander or something?" Aquilla wondered.

"Not exactly." Spyro chuckled.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask... Are you the Spyro from the TLOS games or from the original series?"

"The what?" Spyro asked.

"Are you the one that went to Avalar and defeated Ripto, or the one that met Cynder and defeated Malefor?"

"Both. I was caught in a time vortex when I used a malfunctioning portal, and I got sent back to that other world as a baby, with no memories. I slowly got my memories back when I became a Skylander and started going on missions here."

"Wow." Aquilla said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's like I've lived two lives. It's pretty cool. And you're kinda living your second life now, huh?"

"Yeah." Aquilla realized.

"By the way, your team's going to be the first ever all-girls team of Skylanders in almost fifty years."

"Really? Why's that?"

"So many girls signed up for Skylanders Academy this year, we had enough to make an all-girls team. It isn't chosen on purpose or anything, the teams just usually end up that way."

She opened the door and saw three Skylanders she'd never seen before. She saw a white cow with red spots shaped like flames, a black and gold Unicorn-Dragon with purple eyes, and a dark blue skunk with a light blue stripe and a leather wing harness on her back.

"Woah... I've never seen any of you before!" Aquilla said.

"That's probably because we've never met, genius." The Unicorn-Dragon said sarcastically.

"I'm Graze Blaze, a Fire Skylander." The red cow said kindly. "That's Starfall, a Dark Skylander, and that's Sprayit, a Wind Skylander."

"It's nice to meet you!" Aquilla said nicely. "By the way, what's that smell?"

Sprayit turned her butt to her and farted, the inhuman amount of gas pushing against her and ruffling her hair like the wind from a speeding car. When it stopped, Aquilla reluctantly sniffed the air, and the sweet scent was stronger than ever. "That's you?" Aquilla asked in surprise.

"Yep! I can control the smell of my farts! I could make them smell like a pleasant spring breeze or rotten eggs, or anything I want! It's a rare ability among skunks." Sprayit said happily.

"Cool!" Aquilla said.

"Yeah, it's great, if you like hearing her break wind every ten seconds." Starfall said sarcastically.

"Anyway, girls, we've got a mission today. The Chompy Mage escaped and he got back to Chompy Mountain. We need to get him back." Graze Blaze said, trotting to the

"How did he escape?" Aquilla asked.

"If we knew that, we'd have told you already." Starfall said angrily.

"What's your problem?" Aquilla asked.

"You. I trained for years to become a Skylander, and so did everyone else here. What makes you so special that you can just waltz in here and join the best team of the year?" Starfall asked.

"I'm a Portal Master from Earth." Aquilla said, summoning her, making her land on her head. "And I can change my element's attacks at will."

"Alright, you've got some moves." Starfall said angrily. "That should make up for your horrible defenses."

"You can see my stats?" Aquilla asked in surprise.

"Yeah. My Dark Sight shows me everything, its weakest points, its darkest parts... I look at you, and I can see where you break."

"Well, a power like that should be useful on our mission! Let's go!" Aquilla said, and the four Skylanders made their way to the airships.


	5. Not Possible

While on their journey to Chompy Mountain, Flynn talked the whole time. Aquilla liked it, but Starfall hated it, and eventually just jumped out of a window and flew the rest of the way on her own.

When the airship landed, Aquilla, Graze Blaze, and Sprayit got out, and saw Starfall pounding on Buzz, glaring at him, thought he wasn't scared.

"Fine! I'll go get your stupid team!" Starfall yelled, rushing into the nearest house.

"I remember this!" Aquilla said happily. "Follow me!"

They went into the house with a jail, and found a sloth named Rizzo locked up, again.

"I'm not scared or nothin, Skylander, I just got stuck inside this jail cell! ...Again. Why does this house even have a jail cell? But if you can find something to blow this door open, I'll help ya, I swear!"

"Leave this to me!" Graze Blaze said, walking in front of them. She reared up and whinnied like a horse, and pushed into either side of her swelling udders, spraying thick streams of milk out, each nozzle like a firehose.

"Woah!" Aquilla gasped.

When the gate was soaked, she landed, and shot a fireball from her mouth, setting the gate on fire.

When the fire went out, the gate was still standing.

"That's not possible... It must be a magic gate. We need to find a bomb." Graze Blaze decided, looking around. She found a bomb nearby, picked it up, and tossed it at the gate, which exploded.

"Thanks a million, Skylander!" Rizzo said happily, leaving the building.

The team left, and found Starfall with the other two workers. "Finally!" Starfall yelled when she saw the rest of the team. "I got the rest of the idiots for you. Can we finally go kick some tail now?"

"You bet!" Buzz yelled. "Open the gate!"

The gate was opened and the new team of Skylanders rushed through, and Aquilla sensed that the amount of life energy around here would strengthen Life element Skylanders.

But instead of some monsters, like Aquilla was expecting, they found someone waiting for them. She wore a blood-red bath robe with white fur, and her hair was bright red, like a stop sign. She had green eyes and an angry-looking face with thin glasses on. And she was... a human. Not a troll or a cartoony humanish monster, but an ordinary human.

"Hello, Skylanders." She said, forming a red barrier around the area that kept the skylanders separated from Buzz's crew, then flying into the air with a red glow around her as she summoned monsters that looked way more fearsome than anything Aquilla had ever seen.

They looked like... ghostly, ethereal floating robes, with no faces... their arms held long, sharp scissors in their hands that looked like they could sever a tree in one cut.

Then another type of monster appeared, it looked like a floating black skeleton, the ragged remnants of its cloak hanging on it, its skeletal hands holding two long scythes.

And then the woman shot a beam of red energy into the air, and it rained down as more red energy that converted the landscape into a lifeless black rock, from which blood slowly seeped out like magma. Aquilla's eyes widened in shock as the life energy in the air went away, replaced by something that wasn't even undead energy, it was something... darker. Something... evil.

"Goodbye, Skylanders." She said, grinning.


End file.
